


Something I can confess

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Series: I've got something to get off my chest [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: AU. Kara thinks Lena's figured out that she has a crush on her, but Lena's actually figured out Kara is Supergirl. This is how they find out what the other knows.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: I've got something to get off my chest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961755
Comments: 5
Kudos: 337





	Something I can confess

For once, when Kara showed up at Lena's office to pick her up for lunch, she wasn't working.

Instead, Lena was stood facing the window, looking out at the city below with a thousand thoughts occupying her mind. For half a moment, Kara thought she heard Lena's heart pick up a little when she entered, but then she noticed where Lena was.

"Hey, you're not working!"

Lena turned to greet Kara with one of her usual charming smiles and Kara didn't have to think about smiling back – which was a blessing really, as Lena captured all of her thoughts and her attention far too often. She really had to be more careful; Alex was already teasing her about the way she looked at Lena, and how it was always for a moment too long.

"I decided to take a little break."

Kara did not have to feign the look of shock written across her features, but she was over-dramatic in stepping forward and reaching out to touch Lena's forehead.

"No fever… You sure you're feeling okay?"

Lena inclined her head and gave Kara a look, "just fine, thank you."

Kara tried not to focus on their proximity as Lena leant back a little and settled, perched on the front of her desk. Not for the first time, Kara was glad she was the only person able to hear heartbeats in that room, as otherwise Lena would be able to hear hers thundering away at a million miles an hour. Suddenly, Kara realised it had been silent for a minute and raised her eyes to meet Lena's gaze only to see that Lena was looking at her, studying her, as though she were waiting for something.

"Wait, I thought we were going out for lunch?" Kara gasped in horror, "oh no, was I supposed to bring something?"

Lena waved her off, "no, it's not that. Although, there is something I want to talk to you about before we go."

Despite Lena's resolve to bring this up and stop the pointless, frankly offensive, secret-keeping between them, she did get momentarily distracted by the little crinkle of worry between Kara's eyebrows that appeared as she spoke.

"Is everything okay?"

"I think it will be," said Lena sincerely.

She needed Kara to know that she meant it. She'd had time to process it, and she understood – that didn't mean she was happy about it, but she trusted Kara enough to know that she would have good reasons for not telling Lena she was Supergirl. Reasons that went beyond not trusting her because of her surname. Lena gripped the edge of the table so tightly her knuckles turned white. There had to be a good reason. 

"Okay… what's up?"

"Kara, we've known each other for a while now. You know you can tell me things, right?"

Kara bit her lip. Lena's eyes flickered to the movement before looking away so quickly she missed the panic in Kara's eyes.

Oh Rao, Lena had noticed she had a massive crush on her.

"Yeah, of course."

Lena nodded, "so, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Uh…" Kara adjusted her glasses. "I don't know what you mean."

Lena looked at her, with no attempt to hide her disappointment.

 _Fuck_. Kara's brain was far too busy panicking to come up with a reasonable explanation – which didn't include being in love with her best friend – as to why she acted the way she did around Lena. She just hadn't known it was so _obvious…_

Partly from wanting to avoid the look on Lena's face and partly because her eyes tended to drift there of their own accord out of habit, Kara's eyes fell on Lena's lips. She looked away again in an instant, _that's not helping!_

"Okay." The half-hidden disappointment in Lena's tone was somehow worse than the look. Kara's heart ached, but she just didn't know how to say it. Facing bad guys, even when she didn't have her powers, was so much easier to do than this; this would make her feel much more vulnerable, especially as Lena seemed so angry at her; she obviously didn't feel the same way. It would be best if they both just pretended it wasn't true and that this whole thing had never happened.

Lena got up and went to pick up her bag from behind her desk, resigned to the fact that Kara wasn't going to tell her, even though they both knew she knew. The betrayal stung worse than she had prepared herself for it to – but then, a big part of her had been so sure Kara would just confess when she was confronted about it. This was just… foolish. Lena stopped sharply.

"No, you know what, that's not good enough." Lena stepped back around the desk and stopped right in front of Kara. Lena fingered one of the buttons on Kara's shirt and looked up into her eyes. "I _know_."

Kara took a sharp inhale of breath.

"I don't-"

"Do I need to prove it to you?"

"What- No- I…" _Fuck._ This could not be going worse. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But this doesn't have to change anything." Kara desperately didn't want her stupid massive crush to ruin their friendship.

"Oh, it's a little late for that; this changes everything. Why didn't you tell me?"

Kara sighed, looking down. "I didn't know how." She took a breath, fidgeting with her hands. "I've never actually had to tell someone I was so close to before. There were so many times I wanted to tell you." She looked up at Lena then, and at the sorrow in those eyes she was so used to seeing sparkle with joy, Lena's resolve flickered. "I just didn't want you to think of me differently, I want us to stay friends. That's what matters to me."

Lena considered this for a moment, running her finger below her lip. She could still see her friend Kara in the woman before her, as well as the parts of her that were more clearly Supergirl, now that she knew what to look for. But this wasn't enough.

"I want to see it."

Lena stepped closer to Kara, intending to rip her shirt and reveal the Supergirl outfit she had designed herself, underneath it, but then she hesitated. Some part of this needed to be Kara's choice.

"Show me."

"What?"

"I mean it, show me."

Kara gulped, breathing a little faster than normal as she held Lena's gaze.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

Kara closed the distance between them, pulling Lena into a kiss

But all of a sudden, Lena stepped back.

"What-what just happened?"

Kara looked at her, a little bit dazed. "You uh-" she cleared her throat to stall for a moment, so she could gather enough faculties to form a sentence properly. "You wanted me to show you?"

"How- I meant show me the Supergirl top you have on underneath that."

Lena gestured at Kara's shirt.

Kara's cheeks heated quickly, as she realised what exactly was going on. "Oh… Oh! Oh no. I thought- Wait, how do you know I'm Supergirl?"

"I figured it out! It wasn't rocket science, but- You were talking about…" Lena trailed off as she started putting it all together. 

Kara started swearing internally. Yep, this was it; this was the worst possible outcome. She'd definitely screwed _everything_ up with Lena now. She started going back over their conversation in her head.

"Hang on, you- you figured out I was Supergirl, and you thought we could get past it, that we could still be friends?"

Maybe there was some hope for them after all. Kara's not-so-cautious optimism wasn't lost on Lena.

Lena looked at her with a slight shrug, "yeah, I thought we could."

Her use of past tense was not lost on Kara, who struggled valiantly not to look as crestfallen as she felt. The downside of being so hopeful, was the crushing heartache when that flame of hope was snuffed out with a lot more force than strictly necessary.

Lena stepped closer to her, "but I don't want to be just friends anymore." She pulled Kara closer by her shirt, cupped her cheek and kissed her. 


End file.
